Crumpets (Project Horizons)
Crumpets is an earth pony mare and a member of the Hoofington Steel Rangers. She later defected under the leadership of Star Paladin Stronghoof and joined the Applejack's Rangers. History Background Crumpets was originally from Trottingham where she grew up amongst her fellow Steel Rangers. She was sent along with other Steel Rangers from Trottingham to reinforce the Hoofington chapter, lead by Elder Crunchy Carrots. Present Day Crumpets met Blackjack as she was trying to reach the Steel Ranger's local base of operations, the warship The Celestia at the Ironmare shipyards. Crumpets eagerly greeted Blackjack and then turned her guns on Knight Shrapnel when she threatened to try and kill Blackjack. Crumpets later left along with Stronghoof and his Rangers after the Schism within the chapter instigated by Steel Rain resulted in Crunchy Carrots' death and the destruction of The Celestia. Crumpets was met again at the Fluttershy Medical Center run by the Collegiate and Society. She assisted in protecting the hospital from a raider attack after Sanguine, Vermilion and their forces passed by and killed the guardponies. Crumpets got Blackjack access to the hospital when the nervous guards initially denied her access. After Blackjack learned of the current plight of the remaining Steel Rangers, she gave Crumpets the location of Stable 99 to use as a base, warning them of the infected food/waste recycler and chlorine gas. Crumpets later met Blackjack and the team at Elysium during the Grand Galloping Gala, where she was representing the Applejack's Rangers along with Stronghoof as they attempted to broker a deal for food waste to re-prime the recycling system. She revealed that, in addition to pockets of infected Stable dwellers, the Rangers were able to rescue thirteen survivors who had sealed themselves in the lowest levels of Stable 99. Upon Blackjack's prompting (after learning that the Earth Pony is into Mares), Morning Glory went for drinks with Crumpets to discuss decontamination procedures, and the two were later seen dancing together after Blackjack's speech. Three months after the destruction of Shadowbolt Tower, Blackjack hacked into Crumpet's pipbuck feed using the Perceptron to learn what was happening outside of the Hoofington Core. With the immigrant population from Stable 96 having restored most of the systems, Crumpet's remained in Stable 99 alongside Stronghoof to assist Overseer Farsight. After the blind Overmare sensed a nearby teleportation, Crumpets assisted her along the old paths outside the Stable where they found the confused and terrified Psalm, still dressed in the remains of Lacunae's mourner's lace. Crumpets (while annoying Farsight with her bluntness) informed Psalm that Blackjack is dead, something the Alicorn immediately refuted as impossible. After Blackjack's escape from The Core, Crumpets and Stronghoof responded to the summons of the Zodiacs to prepare the defense of Hoofington from the forces of Cognitum. She accompanied Psalm during the preparations and encouraged her to make a move on Stronghoof. She also reported that the Ranger's have had trouble with the Harbingers trying to claim Stable 99 for themselves. Appearance Crumpet's has a toasty orange coat with a crispy tan mane and tail. Her cutie-mark is a buttered crumpet. Typically she appears fully armed in her Power Armor however, only ever taking the helmet off when indoors. Personailty Crumpets is usually easy-going and friendly, though quickly becomes irritated by incompetence. Much of the time she plays foil to her Superior, Start Paladin Stronghoof; when the massive unicorn's behavior becomes too eccentric she will typically step in to bring him back down to earth, despite being only half his size. She speaks with a thick Trottingham accent. Equipment Crumpets wears a set of standard Steel Ranger armor that uses a dual shotgun battle-saddle. The armor was later painted with red to symbolize her defection and allegiance to the Applejack's Rangers. During the Society's Grand Galloping Gala, she wore a yellow sundress with matching Bonnet, arguably being the least dressed of anypony at the party. Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Steel Rangers Category:Applejack's Rangers Category:Earth ponies Category:Project Horizons